


wrapped up in

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [17]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Community: hs_bingo, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - shopping]</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped up in

* * *

_[junior/senior year]_

  
Ryan hates Christmas.

No, no that's not really true. What Ryan really hates is Christmas _shopping_. The rush of everyone, pushing and shoving. Manners fly out the window when two people are fighting over the latest Big Thing toy. It makes Ryan want to grind his teeth and never leave his room.

The only good thing about Christmas is the part-time gig he picks up at the local Macy's. Spencer rolls his eyes a lot, but Brendon will actually come hang out with him when he's wrapping all the gifts that people have paid to have someone else wrap. It's something he's really good at, something he enjoys. He loves watching people pick their stuff up. For a single moment, everything slows down and the looks that crosses their faces as the run a finger over his delicate double bows is enough.

Brendon gets it, Ryan thinks. He'll come by and just sit in the back room with Ryan, keeping up a steady stream of nonsense. Spencer can't stand the mall. He'd probably set it on fire if he could. So he stays at home and moans and groans that Ryan's never over anymore. That's a big fat lie, but Ryan lets Spencer have his concessions.

 

 

 

He's picked up an all-day shift since Brendon said he had plans and Spencer's being forced to visit his grandparents. From the way Spencer tells it, his Dad's mom is bat-shit crazy. The girls love her, but Spencer says that she hates boys and so he always gets stuck doing all the crap work when they stay over. Ryan always kind of wants to introduce his dad to Spencer's grandmother; they could commiserate together.

His stomach growls and he tells the shift manager he's going to run and get something to eat. Marie thinks Ryan hung the moon and stars, but he tries not to take advantage of it too often. It's a nice feeling, adoration.

He heads over to the food court and just as he's about to sit down with his tacos, he spots Brendon across the way. Mouth open to shout, Ryan stops as another guys steps up next to Brendon. Brendon turns and Ryan can see the grin that spreads across his face. He laughs and leans into the other guy, a movement that's minute but Ryan can see how relaxed he is, how happy.

Ryan sits down finally, taking a huge bite of his taco as he studies the two of them. The other guy is older, probably early twenties, Ryan guesses. Taller than Brendon (not hard) with curly hair. He's got a friendly face, a wide, open smile. There's a bag slung over his shoulder. It looks like the one Mr. Smith keeps his camera in. Ryan wonders if that's how Brendon met him. Brendon's a huge dork, but he's photogenic. He'll be really hot, Ryan thinks, in a year or so when hormones finally settle down.

The two of them grab some Mario's and sit down to eat their pizza. Brendon's talking a mile a minute, hand flailing about like it does when he's really excited. Brendon's friend jumps in now and then, but seems content to watch Brendon talk. They have that in common. Ryan nearly snorts.

He's been done for a while when Ryan looks down at his watch and sees that he's been gone nearly an hour. Shit. He needs to get back to work, but he's reluctant to move. The choice is taken out of his hands when Brendon and his friend get up and throw their trash away. They're walking out of the food court when Ryan gets up to do the same. He's turning away from the trash can, about to head back to Macy's when he looks up and meets Brendon's gaze.

Brendon's eyes widen and Ryan hates it. Before he can do anything–smile, wave, whatever–Brendon jerks back around. The two of them disappear in the crowd and Ryan goes back to work.

 

 

 

He's in the middle of wrapping a package, trying to decide whether traditional bows or rose bows would be better. It's the end of this shift and he's tired, his mind foggy. Turning around to reach for the rose ribbon, he's startled to find Brendon standing in the doorway of the wrapping room. His shoulders are hunched and he's digging one toe into the ground, chewing on his lip.

"Hey, Bren," Ryan says casually. He cuts off two rows of ribbon, longer than he'll need because he's tired and it'll take a couple tries to get them the way he wants. Turning back around, he starts working the ribbon in the correct shape.

He can hear Brendon's heavy sigh. "Ryan–"

Ryan interrupts, "Come around, B, have a seat while I finish up."

A moment later, Brendon shuffles over, sliding up on the stool in the corner. They don't speak for several minutes and then Ryan asks, "Do you need a ride home?"

Brendon doesn't answer and Ryan finally looks up. "Brendon?"

Brendon jerks, eyes focusing back on Ryan. "No," he answers. A blush is crawling up his neck. "No, um. Shane's gonna–I've got it covered," he finishes.

Ryan nods and goes back to concentrating on the task in hand. Another silent ten minutes and he holds up the package for Brendon to view. Brendon nods, gives him a thumbs up.

"You always do such a great job," he says softly. Ryan smiles at him and Brendon smiles back.

He's setting the package in the pickup bin when Brendon asks, "Don't tell Spence, okay?"

Turning, he frowns at Brendon. "I don't think–"

"I'm going to tell him, I promise," Brendon jumps in, voice urgent. He's gnawing at his lip again. "Just. Please, Ryan? For a little bit?"

Ryan stares hard at him for a long time. It's not like this is a surprise to him, not really. He's seen the way Brendon's watched Spencer for the last year or so. He flashes back to earlier, how happy Brendon seemed at lunch. Sighing, he crosses his arms, "Fine. But you _have_ to tell him." A real grin breaks across Brendon's face and Ryan adds, "Also, you owe me coffee for the rest of the year."

Brendon's opens his mouth, probably to tell Ryan that there's only a few weeks left in the year, but snaps it shut instead. "You got it, Ross."

Ryan rolls his eyes, but he likes the way Brendon's no longer hunched in on himself, likes the smile that Brendon gives him. 

 


End file.
